


Paige's Under-Tales

by FitofPaige



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/pseuds/FitofPaige
Summary: Here is a place where I will put any Undertale drabbles I write!I AM TAKING REQUESTS! (more info in the first chapter!)Relationships written so far:-Sans & Frisk (THIAS)





	1. Info

Hello everyone! I'm glad you happened upon this work! This is where I will be taking requests on Undertale drabbles and just posting ones that come to me!

 

I will write everything from smut to angst, as long as it does NOT include:

Fontcest, Frans, or descriptive non-con (like an actual rape scene. if there is a drabble in which the reader is trying to overcome something in their past, that's completely different.)

 

I will also do drabbles in Alternate Universes, AND ones based off my own Undertale fics if there are any scenes you lovely readers wish to see with those characters!

 

If you have any questions or requests, please leave them in the comments below, or send them to my Tumblr! (link in the end notes!)

 

(This will probably be edited as time goes on.)

 

Thank you!! 

-Paige <3


	2. The Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a THIAS drabble. Set after they left the Underground, but before the events of the Epilogue.
> 
> A conversation between Sans and Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Has a list of requests to write*  
> *writes THIAS drabble instead*
> 
> Heh, sorry >.<
> 
> But I love this Frisk and Sans so much, I had to <3 I wanted to write fluff so badly!
> 
> I'll do more requests soon! I promise! 
> 
> -Paigey

The past couple of nights, Frisk had been messaging Sans at odd hours of the night asking what he was up to. It was a bit confusing. He was obviously sleeping… or well, he should have been.

 

Sans stared at his phone screen, rubbing at one of his eye sockets. He could plainly see the words “Are you busy?” in the text from Frisk, and it bothered him.

 

During their visit to the underground, the link connecting their dreams had been cut somehow, but he still felt tied to them somehow. Perhaps it was the leftover determination, or it could've just been their friendship. Either way, he just knew something was up.

**Sans [3:14 AM]:** **  
** was sleeping. whats up?

**Frisk [3:15 AM]:** **  
** I can’t sleep.

**Sans [3:15 AM]:** **  
** something wrong?

They didn’t message back for a few minutes.

**Sans [3:20 AM]:** **  
** kid?

**Frisk [3:21 AM]:** **  
** My soul feels kinda… idk, sad?

Their soul? Well that caught Sans attention. Was something going wrong since Frisk and Chara’s soul fully bonded?

**Sans [3:22 AM]:** **  
** wanna have it scanned at the lab tomorrow?

**Frisk [3:22 AM]:** **  
** Can you come over?

Sans’ brow bone furrowed. Why on earth did Frisk want him to visit at 3 AM?

**Sans [3:23 AM]:** **  
** is nat not there?

**Frisk [3:23 AM]:** **  
** I want to talk to you.

Sans let out a sigh. He really didn’t want to get out of bed, why could Frisk just go talk with nat?

He then immediately felt bad for thinking that. Frisk wouldn’t ask to talk to him specifically if it wasn’t important. He pushed himself from the bed and looked down at his clothes… eh, Frisk wouldn’t care if he showed up in pajamas.

Stepping through the void, he quickly appeared in Frisk’s room. He could see Frisk sitting on their bed in the light of their bedside lamp. They had their legs pulled up against them, their chin resting on their knees. 

Sans glanced around the room, “where’s your flower buddy?”

“He’s over at Pap’s house.” They said.

“oh yeah.” Sans said, remember Papyrus telling him something about having a sleepover with Flowey.

He sat down on the bed and turned to face them, pulling his legs up onto the bed and crossing them. 

“so what’s up, kiddo?”

Their reddish brown eyes met his, he could tell they had been crying. They probably worked up some courage to ask him to come talk with them, honestly.

“I feel… lonely.” They said, their voice quivering.

“lonely? you got nat, and me.” Sans said, “flowey, paps. all of our friends.”

Frisk looked at him in surprise and confusion.

“Sans, you can’t say you’ve never been surrounded by people and still feel all alone.”

“frisk, that sounds more like depression than just being lonely.” He moved to their side and pressed his back against the headboard, “you think you might want to find someone to talk to about that?”

“I’m talking to you aren’t I?”

Sans rolled his eyes, “i mean a professional, kid.”

Frisk shook their head, “That’s too much work.”

“well now you just sound like me.” Sans chuckled.

“Maybe.” They said, “I just don’t want to have to go through the whole deal of explaining the soul bonding and time shifting thing with someone.”

“i can understand that.” Sans said, “welp, i already know about all of it, so… talk to me.”

The two of them hadn’t talked about everything that had happened between them since they left the underground, which probably wasn’t the best way to deal with the after-effects of it all. The fact that Frisk’s soul was a combination of two different people now, that they had gone through multiple timelines, some in which they killed monsters. He was sure they had a lot on their mind.

“I feel like there’s so much going on at once.” They said, their hand resting on their chest, “And then other times, it feels like there’s something missing. It’s fucking weird.”

“hm... well, can you think of anything that might be missing since the bonding?” Sans asked.

“Just one thing.” They sighed.

He waited for them to elaborate, but they sat silent. He thought over everything that happened underground, and only one thing really went away after the mission.

“the dreams?” He asked.

They nodded slowly. Sans raised a brow bone.

“you miss… sharing dreams??”

Frisk groaned quietly, sounding a little uncomfortable in admitting it, “A little.”

Sans looked at them curiously, “what, you got a fetish for your friend’s dirty dreams or something?”

“Oh my god Sans, NO!” They hissed, turning quickly toward him. Sans tried not to laugh at them clearly blushing from embarrassment.

“easy there, i’m just messing with ya.” Sans said, letting out a little chuckle.

Frisk huffed and rested back against the headboard.

“It’s just that, we’ve spent 15 years having this one connection and then one day it’s suddenly gone.” They said, “We’d end up talking to each other every few mornings, talking over stuff and trying to help each other out.”

“i understand where you’re coming from.” 

He absolutely did. He wouldn’t lie to them and say he didn’t get it. He thought on it and yeah, he missed that comfort of knowing someone else felt exactly what he was feeling, and that he wasn’t alone in it.

“you know you can call me anytime and talk to me, right?” Sans said.

“Yeah, it’s just not the same.” They said.

He felt that too. You can explain a dream to someone, using words to tell your fear, anger, hurt, whatever… but it’s so much different when someone can  _ feel  _ it. He had a connection through the soul with Frisk and now that it’d been cut, he noticed the absence when he thought on it.

“i know it isn’t, but it’s all we got now.” Sans said.

Frisk let out a quiet whine and laid their head over onto Sans’ shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile, they were clearly pouting. Frisk had always been a pouter, and Sans had fond memories of being over at Toriel’s when they first got homes on the surface and helping raise them.

They’d pout so hard when they couldn’t get their way, and Sans would just tell a joke and they’d try not to smile… but they could never hold it back.

Sans smirked, “want me to call you every time I have a smut dream and tell you the details?”

Frisk playfully slapped his arm, but kept their head on him, “Shut up, asshole.”

As Sans’ laughter died down, he thought of the times Frisk had called him in tears over their dreams, or the nights they called him immediately to make sure he was alright after a particularly bad nightmare.

He looked down at Frisk. There was still a deep connection between them, even without the dreams.

“i know i haven’t called as much, and i spend a lot of time with nat.” He found himself saying, “i haven’t been spending as much time with you, and i’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” They said quietly, “You’re here now.”

Sans moved slightly to wrap his arm around their shoulders, his mind swimming with thoughts. He had this overwhelming protective feeling over Frisk. He wanted to keep them safe, even if that meant from their own thoughts.

He’d never considered himself a ‘fatherly’ type, even though he felt like he basically raised Papyrus.

But he was always there for Frisk, watching over them, trying to protect them. Hell, he spent the majority of his time with them and Tori during the first 15 years on the surface. It was difficult  _ not  _ to have somewhat-paternal feelings toward them.

He’d never tell them that, though.

Sans leaned his head over onto their’s, listening to their breath slow and deepen. He used his magic to cut off the lamp before allowing himself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat walked in the next morning to ask Frisk a question, and smirked when she saw them. She took her phone out and snapped a couple of pictures.
> 
> "Fuckin' nerds."

**Author's Note:**

> [CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR HERE!](https://fitofpaige17.tumblr.com/)   
>  [READ MY OTHER WORKS HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/works)   
> 


End file.
